Anything for You
by Catcrazy49
Summary: Oneshot Jack Frost x Reader. You haven't seen him in years. You used to spend every winter together, but as life went on you grew distant, and some could say you possibly forgot about him. However, one snowy night could change all of that when you once again see the infamous Jack Frost.


**Anything for you**

Jack Frost x Reader

 _You haven't seen him in years. You used to spend every winter together, but as life went on you grew distant, and some could say you possibly forgot about him. However, one snowy night could change all of that when you once again see the infamous Jack Frost._

 **A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reading my story, I really hope you like it, it's my first published fanfic ever. Please follow, review, and favorite, it's really appreciated by me and everyone else too. ~Catcrazy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Jack or Manny, Dreamworks does.**

(y/n) – Your name insert  
(e/c) – Eye color insert  
(h/l) and (h/c) – Hair length and hair color insert respectively  
(c/n) – Crush name  
(s/c) – skin color  
 _Italics_ \- flashback

* * *

You walk into a clearing in the woods covered with freshly fallen snow. It's late at night, and the full moon makes the snow glisten like diamonds. You shiver as you feel a faint breeze wrap around you, and you swear you hear a soft, faint chuckle near your ear. You close your eyes, fully putting all your heart into the words you are about to say:

"I believe in Jack Frost."

You open your eyes and are momentarily surprised by the light from the moon; it seems to glow brighter than before, but you soon forget the light around you as you see the boy in front of you. Pale skin, blond white hair, and an ever present smirk, you stare at the infamous Jack Frost.

"It's been a while, (y/n)," he says grinning at you and running a hand through his hair, "And might I say you look as young as ever." You laugh at this remark and lightly hit his arm. He pretends to be mortally hurt and stumbles back, only to laugh and hover a few feet off the ground.

"I'm sorry Jack. I'm sorry it took this long for me to remember," you say ashamed, not daring to look into his beautiful blue eyes.

"It's okay (y/n), I forgive you. Most have forgotten me over the years, but you are one of the few who have remembered," he says tilting your head up so he can stare into your beautiful (e/c) eyes.

"Here, I have something special to show you. Follow me!" he says, seeming to change the subject.

You laugh to yourself, 'Same as always.' He was always one to change the subject when he wasn't sure what to do, or when things became too personal. You laugh because you know that characteristic of his well, yet also feel sad because it means he doesn't trust you quite as much as he used to. You try to look at the positive side though, and quickly follow him, only to trip on your own feet. You brace yourself for the impact of the fall and close your eyes, but it never comes. Instead you are engulfed in strong arms, and you slowly open your eyes to see Jack, lightly snickering at your clumsiness.

"Well, you were always the clumsy one!" he said, now completely laughing at you, "You are okay though, right?" he says taking on a more serious tone. You simply nod as he helps you regain your balance and you two continue on.

 _You were only eight at the time, and Jack was more of an older brother to you. It was late autumn, and you were climbing an apple tree, trying in vain to reach the "perfect apple" at the very top. Jack had offered to get it for you, but being the stubborn child you were, you insisted on getting it yourself. You scaled the tree in a decent time, but reaching the apple was nearly impossible. You kept scooting farther and farther out on to the branch, just trying to get it. Your fingertips had just closed around the apple when there was a sudden **SNAP** , and you found yourself plummeting to the ground. You let out a scream and curled up into a ball, expecting the hard earth to stop your fall, but instead you felt yourself hit something smooth and cold and slowly slide down the object. Your screams turned into giggles of fun as you slid down the impromptu ice slide that Jack had conjured up for you. When you landed at the bottom, you were immediately questioned by a very worried Jack:_  
 _"Are you okay? Did you break any bones? Do I need to take you home or go to the doctor?" he said worriedly._

 _"No, but thanks for saving me! And look, I got the apple!" you said cheerfully, the trauma of the fall already forgotten._  
 _Jack just smiled and said, "Anything for you."_

"Here we are," Jack says.

He pulls back a curtain of ice covered Spanish moss to reveal the most beautiful landscape you have ever seen. It is a frozen pond, naturally formed by a river which flowed into the pond like a waterfall, which was, as well, frozen. Everything sparkles a dazzling white, and you try your best to take in the scenery around you. Jack smiles as he watches your face, shining with amazement and what he thinks to be timeless beauty. He smiles and produces a pair of ice skates, holding them out for you, waiting for your response.

"Well, I haven't skated in a very long time..." you say, unsure if you still remember how.

"C'mon (y/n)! Once you learn how you never forget. Plus, if you fall I'll always be there to catch you," Jack replies, once again dangling the skates in front of you. Unable to resist, you grab them and put them on, slowly skating out to the center of the pond where Jack is waiting.

"Just remember, left foot, right foot. Now glide. See, you're doing perfectly. You don't need my help after all!" Jack exclaims happily. You slowly skate in different figures all around the pond, letting Jack lead you, enjoying the feel of the wind in your hair and your hand in Jack's hand.

 _You heard a soft knock on your window and slowly got up from your bed, tears still running down your face. You opened the window to let a concerned looking Jack Frost in, quickly closing it once again to keep out the autumn chill. Over the years, Jack had become more of a best friend rather than a big brother to you. He knew some things about you that even your so-called best friend might not know, for he had been with you since the beginning. That's why you didn't need to say a word of explanation of why you were in tears, for the reason was plain, at least to him. It was your last boyfriend, George, who had apparently, judging by your current state, broken up with you, and none to prettily either. Jack sat down on your bed, and you immediately started crying into his hoodie. He simply wrapped his arms around you and murmured words of encouragement and comfort._

 _"It's okay (y/n), it's okay. I know it hurts, but it'll get better with time, I promise."_

 _"I thought he was the one, I thought he loved me!" you sobbed, clutching his sweatshirt, "I thought it was all okay, but then I found out he'd been cheating on me for a month! Am I really that boring? Am I really that bad of a person?"_

 _"No (y/n)! You're not a bad or boring person at all! In fact, you're fun and interesting and he was a fool if he ever thought of cheating on you and breaking your heart," Jack said getting up and pacing the room._

 _"Do you really think so?" You hiccuped, finally taking a break from crying._

 _"Yes, I really do, you're absolutely wonderful," he said, sincerity pouring out of his eyes. You met his gaze and was surprised to see so much warmth and comfort in them. That's when you realized what you should've known a long time ago. George was a jerk, he only cared about himself whereas Jack, well, the thing he cared about most was YOU. He cared about you this whole time as more than a friend, but it took you this long to notice._ _Jack, who was done ranting, leaned up against a wall, his back facing you so you couldn't see his face. You slowly turn him around so he's facing you._

 _"I'm sorry," you say, "I'm sorry for being a sobbing mess and being the most inconsiderate person in the world."_

 _With that as your only explanation for what's about to come, you leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Jack was stunned at first, but quickly pulled you in once again to kiss you, longer, more passionately. As you parted you asked him one pleading question,_

 _"Will you never let me go?"_

 _Jack smiled, placed a kiss on your forehead and replied,_

 _"Anything for you."_

You are gliding around the ice, wondering how this moment could get any better, when a loud **crack** comes from beneath your feet. You look down to see cracks spreading out from beneath your feet. Your breathing becomes shallow as you frantically look around you.

"Jack? Jack? Jack please help!" You whisper, barely daring to move a muscle in case the ice broke.

"(Y/n), I'm here, I'm here. Just don't move, okay. I'll get you," Jack says appearing from thin air.

 **CRACK**! The ice was starting to split, and you knew you were about to fall to your possible doom. Thankfully, Jack swooped in and grabbed you by your waist, quickly taking you away from the pond and carefully setting you down on an old log as you calm your breathing. As your heart rate slows to a normal, you notice a small white crystal drift past your nose. Panic forgotten, you grin and stick your tongue out, trying to catch a snowflake on it.

"Still childish, I see," Jack comments, lightly smiling at your reaction.

"Oh shut up," you say, a faint blush rising to your cheeks.

"This snow reminds me of my wedding day," you comment, thinking back on past memories, "Thank you for that as well, Jack."

"You're welcome (y/n). I'm glad I could make you happy on your big day," he says waving it off as though it was nothing, although it had meant everything to you.

 _It was a beautiful crisp winter's day, birds chirping in the air, not a cloud in the sky to be seen. However, the focus was not on the wildlife; it was on you. You walked down the aisle towards your true love, looking as radiant as the moon. You were dressed in a beautiful white lace A-line wedding gown. The bodice was a simple white fabric with delicate sheer lace overlay, and it looked perfect on you. The lace covered the entire dress, becoming more transparent and intricate as the fabric swept downward. The sheer lace connected from the neckline to make angel sleeves. Your veil trailed behind you in a cascade of small, bejeweled snowflakes, completing your angelic look. Jack smiled happily at you, thinking he had never seen you look more beautiful. As you reached the end of the isle, you turned and faced your beloved, more than ready to make your everlasting vows._

 _The wedding reception was held outside, and although the weather was cold outside, no one seemed to care. You were practically bubbling with joy when it came time to have the bride and groom dance. You couldn't wait to be in the arms of the man you loved. You two waltzed around the dance floor, and you immediately drowned out the chatter around you. All you could focus on was you, him, and the happiness that you felt. However, the day was about to get better as you noticed the small snowflakes falling about you. You loved the snow, always had and always would. This was the best day of your life, and you happily closed your eyes in sheer joy. Jack smiled as he watched your reaction, glad he could make this day even special more for you, the one he had always loved. Although you didn't physically say thank you, he could tell that you meant so._

 _In reply, with a loving smile on his face, he whispered, "Anything for you, y/n."_

You look up at the moon, noticing that it is now glowing more brightly, almost beckoning you. You know your time is up. Suddenly, there is a bright light that surrounds the area where you and Jack are companionably sitting, and you close your eyes to keep from being blinded. When you open your eyes, an old man stands before you. He has silver hair and a long beard. A kindly smile radiates from him, and his stooped form makes him about three inches shorter than you are. Jack gasps next to you and looks awestruck, and that's when you realize who this old man is; it was Manny, the man on the moon.

"(Y/n), it's time to go," Manny says solemnly.

"Manny, what are you doing here? I didn't even know you could do that, and what do you mean it's her time to go? Go where? What's going on?" Jack asks quickly, trying to understand the situation.

"Please Manny, it can't be time already!" you say, pleading, "I haven't even told him yet."

"I'm sorry (y/n), but you have to go now. I already granted you a full day, I can't do any more," Manny said.

"Please, just give me ten minutes to explain myself," you beg, clasping your hands together in a pleading motion.

"Fine, but then we are leaving no matter what," the man on the moon said. After that exchange, he walked off into the woods to give you and Jack some "privacy."

"Listen Jack, I don't have much time, and there are a lot of things I have to say, so please just hear me out," you say sitting down on a fallen log. Jack tacitly agrees and sits next to you.

"I was supposed to die yesterday," you state bluntly, looking at the shocked expression on Jack's face.

"What, no! You're only what..."he began, only to be cut off by you.

"I'm 87 Jack. 87. I don't know if you remember but that is old for those with a normal lifespan. In fact, it usually means we are near the end," you say in the kindest way possible.

"But then how?"

"When I was dying, my last request was to right all the wrongs I had done to people during my lifetime. Manny heard and granted my last wish, giving me special power so I could live one more day," you say slowly, watching the realization dawn on Jack's face.

"Jack, you were my last regret. The last person whom I had wronged, and I am TRULY sorry," you say with a heavy heart, tears starting to form in your eyes.

"What are you talking about (y/n)! You were the most amazing friend anyone could ever ask for! You're nice, and sweet, and caring, and funny, and compassionate!" Jack said defending you from your own conviction.

"Jack, I knew you always wanted to be more than friends; we even tried to be more than friends when I was in my teens, but I chickened out. I grew scared and let you down, only hurting you more. I was afraid that you would get tired of me, an average human with no powers or anything special at all. Now reflecting back on it as an old woman who has experienced life at its best and worst, I realized that in trying to prevent hurt, I only caused more of it. I'm sorry so Jack. For everything..."

"One minute (y/n)," Manny said appearing out of nowhere, interrupting your small speech. Jack made a move to speak, but you quickly stopped him.

"Listen Jack, I loved (c/n) with all my heart, I really did. He was an amazing husband, a loving father and grandfather, and everything I could ever ask for. I loved him, I really did and still do, despite his death. But Jack, I want you to know that after all this time, all these years, you owned a piece of my heart. As wonderful as my life has been, if I could do it all over again I would spend my life with you. You've only wanted my happiness, and even gave up yours for it, and for that I thank you. You've truly been through everything with me, and I couldn't ask for a better person for the job than you. That's why I came here tonight, to see you. My first memories were with you, and I feel like it is fitting for my last memory to end with you as well," you say, a tear running down your cheek. Now it was done, now he knew everything.

"Oh (y/n)," Jack started only to be interrupted by Manny.

"(Y/n), time's up, and now you can't delay," Manny said, grabbing your shoulder.

The effect is instantaneous. Your whole body glows a silvery white as you change. Your silver gray short hair grows into your beautiful (h/l) (h/c) hair that you had in your youth. The wrinkles disappeared from your face, leaving beautiful silky (s/c) skin, and you grow in stature until you are your original height. Jack just stares at you transfixed; you are still the most beautiful person he has ever seen.

A carefree laugh bubbles up from your lips as you glide, almost float, around the clearing in your new body. Manny extends his hand, signaling it is time to go. With one last sad look at Jack, you turn and slowly start walking toward Manny, your form growing more transparent. Jack watches sadly as you move on, leaving him behind. You reach out to take Manny's hand, but suddenly stop. You turn around to see Jack Frost kicking the snow with his feet, looking at the ground. In one fluid motion you run to him and fling your arms around his neck. Jack stumbles back in shock and tries in vain to hug you back. You have disappeared too much, and you ware like trying to hug a warm summer's breeze.

"Jack, promise me something, please? Promise me you'll never forget me, as long as you live," you whisper into his ear. With a quick kiss on the lips of a stunned Jack, you run back to Manny and take his hand, giving one last departing smile to Jack as the two of you vanished on the wind.

Jack stands in the same spot for a few minutes, trying to comprehend what has just happened. When it all finally registers, Jack breaks down in tears. 'My (y/n), gone. My best friend, my one true love, gone forever.' He thinks to himself.

"I might be a lot of things, but I am a man of my word. I promise (y/n), I promise I'll never forget you. Like I have always told you, _anything for you_."


End file.
